Perseus Jackson:son of Chaos
by son of Hades 12
Summary: So Percy is a son of Chaos, instead of Poseidon and he shows up in the titan's curse. I don't own Percy and other things only this story thanks for reading my stories. Shout out to Hermeschildawesomeness for reading my Percy Jackson stories and reviewing a lot. Damn sorry guys but I've just lost everything and I can't finish this well here go's up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Gokon here. I was always wondering what if Percy was a son of Chaos and what if he was born during the rule of the titans.**

ch.1

**Artemis POV**

I sit in the woods with my hunters waiting for the right moment to strike, curse those demigods for getting in the way. My half-sister, Thalia, attacks the Manticore.

Thalia jabbed at his head, but he snarled and swatted the spear aside. His hand changed into an orange paw, with enormous claws that sparked against Thalia's shield as he slashed. If it hadn't been for Aegis, Thalia would've been sliced like a loaf of bread. As it was, she managed to roll backward and land on her feet.

Dr. Thorn launched another volley of missiles at Thalia, and this time I could see how he did it. He had a tail—a leathery, scorpionlike tail that bristled with spikes at the tip. The missiles deflected off Aegis, but the force of their impact knocked Thalia down.

A satyr sprang forward. He put his reed pipes to his lips and began to play—a frantic jig that sounded like something pirates would dance to. Grass broke through the snow. Within seconds, rope-thick weeds were wrapping around Dr. Thorn's legs, entangling him.

Dr. Thorn roared and began to change. He grew larger until he was in his true form—his face still human, but his body that of a huge lion. His leathery, spiky tail whipped deadly thorns in all directions.

"A manticore!" Annabeth, daughter of Athena said, now visible. Her magical New York Yankees cap had come off when she'd plowed into the son of Poseidon and younger demigods.

"Who are you people?" the young girl demanded. "And what is that?"

"A manticore? The young boy gasped. "He's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws!"

I didn't know what he was talking about, but I didn't have time to worry about it. The manticore clawed Grover's magic weeds to shreds then turned toward the demigods with a snarl.

"Get down!" Annabeth pushed the younger demigods flat into the snow.

I heard a thwack and a yelp, and the satyr landed next to the son of Poseidon, Heracles with a thud.

"Yield!" the monster roared.

"Never!" Thalia yelled from across the field. She charged the monster, and for a second, I thought she would run him through. But then there was a thunderous noise and a blaze of light from behind us. The helicopter appeared out of the mist, hovering just beyond the cliffs. It was a sleek black military-style gunship, with attachments on the sides that looked like laser-guided rockets. The helicopter had to be manned by mortals. The searchlights blinded Thalia, and the manticore swatted her away with its tail. Her shield flew off into the snow. Her spear flew in the other direction.

"No!" The son of Poseidon ran out to help her. He parried away a spike just before it would've hit her chest. He raised my shield over them, but I knew it wouldn't be enough.

Dr. Thorn laughed. "Now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield, little heroes."

They were trapped between a monster and a fully armed helicopter. They had no chance. I gave my hunters the signal.

Then I heard a clear, piercing sound: the call of a hunting horn blowing in the woods.

The manticore froze. For a moment, no one moved. There was only the swirl of snow and wind and the chopping of the helicopter blades.

"No," Dr. Thorn said. "It cannot be—"

His sentence was cut short when I shot an arrow. My glowing silver arrow sprouted from the manticore's shoulder.

He staggered backward, wailing in agony.

"Curse you!" Thorn cried. He unleashed his spikes, dozens of them at once, into the woods where the arrow had come from, but just as fast, silvery arrows shot back in reply. The arrows had intercepted the thorns in midair and sliced them in two.

The manticore pulled the arrow out of his shoulder with a howl of pain. His breathing was heavy.

My hunters rushed forward. Zoe asks me,"Permission to kill, my lady?"

The monster wailed. "This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws."

"Not so," I said. "The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast." I say, "Zoe, permission granted."

The manticore growled. "If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!"

He lunged at Thalia and the son of Poseidon, knowing they were weak and dazed.

"No.'" Annabeth yelled, and she charged at the monster.

A boy with messy black hair and golden eyes walks in front of the manticore, the monster stops and asks,"Lord Kronos?"

I look at the boy and aim my arrow but I hear the boy say,"No, merely a family resemblance, the name's Perseus, Manticore or as you monsters know me, swift death."

His voice echoed as he said that.

The monster's eyes widen and he tries to get away but the moonlight around him grabs onto him my hunters and Thalia look at me but I was surprised

The boy looks at me eyebrow raised,"Well are you going to shoot this pathetic excuse for a hunt."

I growl but shoot the monster anyway. After it hits the manticore the moonlight lessens and we wait for the monster to dissolve, but instead he jumps up and grabs Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and falls off the cliff then he disappears.

The son of Poseidon runs forward.

I look at the helicopter.

"Mortals," I announced, "are not allowed to witness my hunt."

I thrust out her hand, and the helicopter exploded into dust—no, not dust. The black metal dissolved into a flock of birds—ravens, which scattered into the night.

The Hunters advanced on the demigods, more precisely the unknown man.

Zoe stopped short when she saw Thalia. "You," she said with distaste.

"Zoe Nightshade." Thalia's voice trembled with anger. "Perfect timing, as usual."

Zoe scanned the rest of the demigods. "Four half-bloods,a satyr, and a mysterious boy my lady."

"Yes," I said. "Some of Chiron's campers, I see."

"Annabeth!" Heracles yelled. "You have to let us save her!"

I turned toward him. "I'm sorry, Heracles Johnson, but your friend is beyond help."

He tried to struggle to his feet, but a couple of the hunters held him down.

"You are in no condition to be hurling yourself off cliffs," I said.

"Let me go!" He demanded. "Who do you think you are?"

Zoe stepped forward as if to smack him, but the unknown boy beat her to it and punches him I listen as he says,"Idiot did you attempt to ask who she was before screaming at her she is a goddess news flash not many girls will listen to a girl younger than themselves?"

Heracles gets up and says,"Sorry."

I looked at him, my eyes colder and brighter than the winter moon. "I am Artemis," I said

The satyr gasped, then knelt hastily in the snow and started yammering, "Thank you, Lady Artemis! You're so… you're so… Wow!"

"Get up, goat boy!" Thalia snapped. "We have other things to worry about. Annabeth is gone!"

"Whoa," Bianca di Angelo said. "Hold up. Time out."

Everybody looked at her. She pointed her finger at all of us in turn, like she was trying to connect the dots. "Who… who are you people?"

My expression softened."It might be a better question, my dear girl, to ask who are you!Who are your parents?"

Bianca glanced nervously at her brother, who was still staring in awe at me.

"Our parents are dead," Bianca said. "We're orphans. There's a bank trust that pays for our school, but…"

She faltered. I guess she could tell from our faces that we didn't believe her.

"What?" she demanded. "I'm telling the truth."

"You are a half-blood," Zoe said. "One of thy parents was mortal. The other was an Olympian."

"An Olympian… athlete?"

"No," Zoe said. "One of the gods."

"Cool!" said Nico.

"No!" Bianca's voice quavered. "This is not cool!"

Nico danced around like he needed to use the restroom. "Does Zeus really have lightning bolts that do six hundred damage? Does he get extra movement points for—"

"Nico, shut up!" Bianca put her hands to her face. "This is not your stupid Mythomagic game, okay? There are no gods!"

Thalia says "Bianca, I know it's hard to believe. But the gods are still around. Trust me. They're immortal. And whenever they have kids with regular humans, kids like us, well… Our lives are dangerous."

"Dangerous," Bianca said, "like the girl who fell."

Thalia turned away. Even I looked pained.

"Do not despair for Annabeth," I said. "She was a brave maiden. If she can be found, I shall find her."

"Then why won't you let us go look for her?" Heracles asked.

"She is gone. Can't you sense it, Son of Poseidon? Some magic is at work. I do not know exactly how or why, but your friend has vanished."

"Oo!" Nico raised his hand. "What about Dr. Thorn? That was awesome how you shot him with arrows! Is he dead?"

"He was a manticore," I said. "Hopefully he is destroyed for now, but monsters never truly die. They re-form over and over again, and they must be hunted whenever they reappear."

"Or they'll hunt us," Thalia said.

Bianca di Angelo shivered. "That explains… Nico, you remember last summer, those guys who tried to attack us in the alley in DC?"

"And that bus driver," Nico said. "The one with the ram's horns. I told you that was real."

"That's why Grover has been watching you," Heracles said. "To keep you safe, if you turned out to be half-bloods."

"Grover?" Bianca stared at him. "You're a demigod?"

"Well, a satyr, actually." He kicked off his shoes and displayed his goat hooves. I thought Bianca was going to faint right there.

"Grover, put your shoes back on," Thalia said. "You're freaking her out."

"Hey, my hooves are clean!"

"Bianca," Heracles said, "we came here to help you. You and Nico need training to survive. Dr. Thorn won't be the last monster you meet. You need to come to camp."

"Camp?" she asked.

"Camp Half-Blood," The son of Poseidon said. "It's where half-bloods learn to survive and stuff. You can join us, stay there year-round if you like."

"Sweet, let's go!" said Nico.

"Wait," Bianca shook her head. "I don't—"

"There is another option," Zoe said.

"No, there isn't!" Thalia said.

Thalia and Zoe glared at each other. I didn't know what they were talking about, but I could tell there was bad history between them. For some reason, they seriously hated each other.

"We've burdened these children enough," I announced. "Zoe, we will rest here for a few hours. Raise the tents. Treat the wounded. Retrieve our guests' belongings from the school."

"Yes, my lady."

The unknown boy says,"Actually I'm here on a mission from my mother so if you'll excuse me."

He walks towards Bianca and Nico before kneeling he asks,"My mother sent me to ask if you'd join me in my mother's team?"

Nico asks,"team?"

The boy nods,"My mother wants people to keep evil in check in the universe and if you join me my mother as given me permission to tell you about your past as you have wished for years?"

I step forward and ask,"Who is your mother boy?"

He turns to me and smiles,"Lady Artemis as I have respect for you I will answer, my mother is Chaos and I am Perseus Jackson son of Chaos, but please call me Percy I am quite annoyed at my name's formality, that is my only request by the way."

I stare and he turns back to the children and Nico asks,"Who's Chaos?"

Perseus says,"The creator of the universe and great-grandfather of Kronos' children."

Nico says,"Cool."

Bianca asks,"What do we get from this deal?"

Perseus says,"First you get partial immortality like the hunters, second you get powers over basically everything, third is I have to tell you about your past when you ask, but most of all I will protect you from death no matter what my mother and I are not bound by the fates, in fact I was made purely out of my mother's essence and the essence of the universe."

They seem to think it over and Bianca says,"I accept."

Perseus smiles and places his index finger on her forehead and she glows a gold color and her clothing changes into a black hoodie that says Hades on the back, a T-shirt that says,"Daddy's little girl", and some black pants with white converses.

Perseus then does the same for Nico all the same except the T-shirt says "my pet is a three-headed hellhound" .

I ask,"Why does the back of the hoodie say Hades?"

Perseus turns,"Wow you are slow their children of Hades if you pay attention the back of my hoodie says Chaos."

I fume and turn around stomping to my tent.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm putting up a poll for the pairing.**

* * *

ch.2

**Percy's POV**

I watched the Thalia girl pacing in the snow at the edge of camp, walking among the wolves without fear. She stopped and looked back at Westover Hall, which was now completely dark, looming on the hillside beyond the woods. I wondered what she was thinking.

My mom said seven years ago, Thalia had been turned into a pine tree by her father, to prevent her from dying. She'd stood her ground against an army of monsters on top of Half-Blood Hill in order to give her friends Luke and Annabeth time to escape. She'd only been back as a human for a few months now, and once in a while she would stand so motionless you'd think she was still a tree.

Finally, one of the Hunters brought her my backpack. Grover and Nico came back from their walk, and Grover helped Heracles fix up my wounded arm.

"It's green!" Nico said with delight.

"Hold still," Grover told Heracles. "Here, eat some ambrosia while I clean that out."

He winced as the satyr dressed the wound, but the ambrosia square helped.

Nico rummaged through his own bag, which the Hunters had apparently packed for him, though how they'd snuck into Westover Hall unseen, I didn't know. Nico laid out a bunch of figurines in the snow—little battle replicas of Greek gods and heroes. I recognized Zeus with a lightning bolt, Ares with a spear, Apollo with his sun chariot.

"Big collection," Heracles said.

Nico grinned. "I've got almost all of them, plus their holographic cards! Well, except for a few really rare ones."

"You've been playing this game a long time?"

"Just this year. Before that…" He knit his eyebrows.

"What?" Heracles asked.

"I forget. That's weird."

He looked unsettled, but it didn't last long. "Hey, can I see that sword you were using?"

Heracles showed him Riptide, and explained how it turned from a pen into a sword just by uncapping it.

"Cool! Does it ever run out of ink?"

"Um, well, I don't actually write with it."

"Are you really the son of Poseidon?"

"Well, yeah."

"Can you surf really well, then?"

He looked at Grover, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Jeez, Nico," he said. "I've never really tried."

He went on asking questions. Did Heracles fight a lot with Thalia, since she was a daughter of Zeus? (no one answered that one.) If Annabeth's mother was Athena, the goddess of wisdom, then why didn't Annabeth know better than to fall off a cliff? ( I told him that she ws saving her friends.) Was Annabeth his girlfriend? (At this point, if it wasn't for me Nico would be the wolves' dinner.)

I figured any second he was going to ask me how many hit points I had, but then Zoe Nightshade came up to us.

"Perseus Jackson."

She had dark brown eyes and a slightly upturned nose. With her silver circlet and her proud expression, she looked so much like royalty that I had to resist the urge to sit up straight and say "Yes, ma'am."

I ask,"Yes miss Nightshade?"

She studied me distastefully, like I was a bag of dirty laundry she'd been sent to fetch.

"Come with me," she said. "Lady Artemis wishes to speak with thee."

Zoe led me to the last tent, which looked no different from the others, and waved me inside. Bianca di Angelo was seated next to Artemis.

The inside of the tent was warm and comfortable. Silk rugs and pillows covered the floor. In the center, a golden brazier of fire seemed to burn without fuel or smoke. Behind the goddess, on a polished oak display stand, was her huge silver bow, carved to resemble gazelle horns. The walls were hung with animal pelts: black bear, tiger, and several others I didn't recognize. I figured an animal rights activist would've had a heart attack looking at all those rare skins, but maybe since Artemis was the goddess of the hunt, she could replenish whatever she shot. I thought she had another animal pelt lying next to her, and then I realized it was a live animal—a deer with glittering fur and silver horns, its head resting contentedly in Artemis's lap.

"Join us, Percy Jackson," the goddess said.

I sat across from her on the tent floor. The goddess studied me, which made stare blankly back.

"Are you a ally of Olympus?" she asked.

"Yes my main job is to wipe Kronos from existance."

"I see as you may know my hunters and I don't like you one, because of your disrespect towards me and two you are a powerful male who might lead some hunters astray."

"Go astray?" Bianca asked.

"Grow up. Become smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied, insecure. Forget themselves."

"Oh."

Zoe sat down at Artemis's right. She glared at me as if all the stuff Artemis had just said was my fault, like I'd invented the idea of being a guy, which technically was my mom but that is not something I should say.

I say,"Artemis you are just like my mother said you are biased because of things that happened to you and you have led your hunt to have hatred for all males if you want to see a bad male find the stone statue of Gabe Ugliano he married a miss Sally Jackson and he abused her before Heracles out there found out he was a demigod and gave his mother Medusa's head to turn him into a statue, Greece was the same but after both Greece and Rome the mortals have gained honor and morality."

"Hmm, I will think on what you have said," Artemis said.

Artemis nodded, satisfied. "I thank you Percy."

Zoe sat forward. "The scent, my lady?"

"Yes."

"Oh yes the Ophiotaurus " I informed.

"I see thanks again," Artemis murmured. "Prey so old I have nearly forgotten."

She stared at Bianca intently. "We came here tonight sensing the manticore, but he was not the one I seek. Tell me again, exactly what Dr. Thorn said."

"Um, 'I hate middle school dances.'"

"No, no. After that."

"He said somebody called the General was going to explain things to me and Nico."

Zoe's face paled. She turned to Artemis and started to say something, but Artemis raised her hand.

"Go on, Bianca," the goddess said.

"Well, then Thorn was talking about the Great Stir Pot—"

"Stirring," I corrected.

"Yeah. And he said, 'Soon we shall have the most important monster of all—the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus.'"

The goddess was so still she could've been a statue.

Artemis shook her head. "I've been too slow to see the signs. I must hunt this monster."

Zoe looked like she was trying very hard not to be afraid, but she nodded. "We will leave right away, my lady."

"No, Zoe. I must do this alone."

"But, Artemis—"

"This task is too dangerous even for the Hunters. You know where I must start my search. You cannot go there with me."

"As… as you wish, my lady."

I will find this creature," Artemis vowed. "And I shall bring it back to Olympus by winter solstice. It will be all the proof I need to convince the Council of the Gods of how much danger we are in."

Artemis gripped her bow. "Let us pray I am wrong."

"Can goddesses pray?" Bianca asked, wait a second I'd never really thought about that.

A flicker of a smile played across Artemis's lips. "Before I go, Percy Jackson, I have a small task for you."

"Does it involve getting turned into an animal?"

"Sadly, no. I want you to escort the Hunters back to Camp Half-Blood. They can stay there in safety until I return."

"What?" Zoe' blurted out. "But, Artemis, we hate that place. The last time we stayed there—"

"Yes, I know," Artemis said. "But I'm sure Dionysus will not hold a grudge just because of a little, ah, misunderstanding. It's your right to use Cabin Eight whenever you are in need. Besides, I hear they rebuilt the cabins you burned down."

Zoe muttered something about foolish campers.

Artemis closed her eyes. "Dawn is approaching. Zoe, break camp. You must get to Long Island quickly and safely. I shall summon a ride from my brother."

Zoe didn't look real happy about this idea, but she nodded and told us to follow her.

"So," I said. "We're going to get a ride from your brother, Apollo right?"

Artemis's silver eyes gleamed. "Yes, boy. You see, Bianca di Angelo is not the only one with an annoying brother. It's time for you to meet my irresponsible twin, Apollo."

Artemis assured us that dawn was coming, a sudden burst of light on the horizon. A blast of warmth.

"Don't look," Artemis advised. "Not until he parks."

Parks?

I averted my eyes, and saw that the other kids were doing the same. The light and warmth intensified until my winter coat felt like it was melting off of me. Then suddenly the light died.

I looked. And I couldn't believe it. It was a car. A red convertible Maserati Spyder. It was so awesome it glowed. Then I realized it was glowing because the metal was hot. The snow had melted around the Maserati in a perfect circle, which explained why I was now standing on green grass and my shoes were wet.

The driver got out, smiling. He looked about seventeen or eighteen. This guy had sandy hair , outdoorsy good looks, he was tall, his smile was bright and playful. The Maserati driver wore jeans and loafers and a sleeveless T-shirt.

"Little sister!" Apollo called. If his teeth were any whiter he could've blinded us without the sun car. "What's up? You never call. You never write. I was getting worried!"

Artemis sighed. "I'm fine, Apollo. And I am not your little sister."

"Hey, I was born first."

"We're twins! How many millennia do we have to argue—"

"So what's up?" he interrupted. "Got the girls with you, I see. You all need some tips on archery?"

Artemis grit her teeth. "I need a favor. I have some hunting to do, alone. I need you to take my companions to Camp Half-Blood."

"Sure, sis!" Then he raised his hands in a stop everything gesture. "I feel a haiku coming on."

The Hunters all groaned. Apparently they'd met Apollo before.

He cleared his throat and held up one hand dramatically.

"Green grass breaks through snow.

Artemis pleads for my help.

I am so cool."

He grinned at us, waiting for applause.

"That last line was only four syllables," Artemis said.

Apollo frowned. "Was it?"

"Yes. What about I am so big-headed?"

"No, no, that's six syllables. Hmm." He started muttering to himself.

Zoe Nightshade turned to us. "Lord Apollo has been going through this haiku phase ever since he visited Japan. 'Tis not as bad as the time he visited Limerick. If I'd had to hear one more poem that started with, There once was a goddess from Sparta—"

"I've got it!" Apollo announced. "I am so awesome. That's five syllables!" He bowed, looking very pleased with himself.

"And now, sis. Transportation for the Hunters, you say? Good timing. I was just about ready to roll."

"These demigods will also need a ride," Artemis said, pointing to us. "Some of Chiron's campers."

"No problem!" Apollo checked us out. "Let's see… Thalia, right? I've heard all about you."

Thalia blushed. "Hi, Lord Apollo."

"Zeus's girl, yes? Makes you my half-sister. Used to be a tree, didn't you? Glad you're back. I hate it when pretty girls turn into trees. Man, I remember one time—"

"Brother," Artemis said. "You should get going."

"Oh, right." Then he looked at me, and his eyes narrowed. "Who is gold eyes?"

"Perseus Jackson, son of Chaos."

Apollo studied me, but he didn't say anything, which I found a little creepy.

"Well!" he said at last. "We'd better load up, huh? Ride only goes one way—west. And if you miss it, you miss it."

I looked at the Maserati, which would seat two people max. There were about twenty of us.

"Cool car," Nico said.

"Thanks, kid," Apollo said.

"But how will we all fit?"

"Oh." Apollo seemed to notice the problem for the first time. "Well, yeah. I hate to change out of sports-car mode, but I suppose…"

He took out his car keys and beeped the security alarm button. Chirp, chirp.

For a moment, the car glowed brightly again. When the glare died, the Maserati had been replaced by one of those Turtle Top shuttle buses like mortals used for school basketball games.

"Right," he said. "Everybody in."

Zoe ordered the Hunters to start loading. She picked up her camping pack, and Apollo said, "Here, sweetheart. Let me get that."

Zoe recoiled. Her eyes flashed murderously.

"Brother," Artemis chided. "You do not help my Hunters. You do not look at, talk to, or flirt with my Hunters. And you do not call them sweetheart."

Apollo spread his hands. "Sorry. I forgot. Hey, sis, where are you off to, anyway?"

"Hunting," Artemis said. "It's none of your business."

"I'll find out. I see all. Know all."

Artemis snorted. "Just drop them off, Apollo. And no messing around!"

"No, no! I never mess around."

Artemis rolled her eyes, then looked at us. "I will see you by winter solstice. Zoe, you are in charge of the Hunters. Do well. Do as I would do."

Zoe straightened. "Yes, my lady."

Artemis knelt and touched the ground as if looking for tracks. When she rose, she looked troubled. "So much danger. The beast must be found."

She sprinted toward the woods and melted into the snow and shadows.

Apollo turned and grinned, jangling the car keys on his finger. "So," he said. "Who wants to drive?"

I say,"I will always wanted to test out my wind powers perfect time."

He says,"This I've got to see."

I take the wheel and drive off into the sky then I pressed on the gas and used my elemental powers to use the wind and propel us faster Apollo notices,"Pretty good at using your powers?"

I say,"I'm over a thousand years old I learned from my mother for a quarter of that."

He nods,"Well you seem to be a primordial what are your domains?"

I say," I'm Primordial of courage, creation, and destruction."

I say,"But the only primordial that can't come here is my mother she made a pact not to interfere in exchange for peace to raise me."

He asks,"Are there any primordials that want to hurt us besides Gaea?"

I say,"Just my brother Erebus, but he is not going to as he says 'waste his time on you' which is technically correct seeing as he makes Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades together look like a Chihuahua."

Apollo nods and we land safely on the ground in the camp.

"Whoa," Nico said as he climbed off the bus. "Is that a climbing wall?"

"Yeah," Heracles said.

"Why is there lava pouring down it?"

"Little extra challenge. Come on. I'll introduce you to Chiron. Zoe, have you met—"

"I know Chiron," Zoe said stiffly. "Tell him we will be in Cabin Eight. Hunters, follow me."

"I'll show you the way," Grover offered.

"We know the way."

"Oh, really, it's no trouble. It's easy to get lost here, if you don't"—he tripped over a canoe and came up still talking—"like my old daddy goat used to say! Come on!"

Zoe rolled her eyes, but I guess she figured there was no getting rid of Grover. The Hunters shouldered their packs and their bows and headed off toward the cabins. Bianca followed to keep Grover in check.

"Take care, sweethearts!" Apollo called after the Hunters. He winked at me. "Watch out for those prophecies, Percy. I'll see you soon."

"What do you mean?"

Instead of answering, he hopped back in the bus. "Later, Thalia," he called. "And, uh, be good!"

He gave her a wicked smile, as if he knew something she didn't. Then he closed the doors and revved the engine. I turned aside as the sun chariot took off in a blast of heat. When I looked back, the lake was steaming. A red Maserati soared over the woods, glowing brighter and climbing higher until it disappeared in a ray of sunlight.

Nico was still looking excited.

"Who's Chiron?" he asked. "I don't have his figurine."

"Our activities director," Heracles said. "He's… well, you'll see.

"If those Hunter girls don't like him," Nico grumbled, "that's good enough for me. Let's go."

The Big House was decorated with strings of red and yellow fireballs that warmed the porch but didn't seem to catch anything on fire. Inside, flames crackled in the hearth. The air smelled like hot chocolate. Mr. D, the camp director, and Chiron were playing a quiet game of cards in the parlor.

Chiron's brown beard was shaggier for the winter. His curly hair had grown a little longer. He wasn't posing as a teacher this year, so I guess he could afford to be casual. He wore a fuzzy sweater with a hoofprint design on it, and he had a blanket on his lap that almost hid his wheelchair completely.

He smiled when he saw us. "Heracles! Thalia! Ah, and this must be—"

"Nico di Angelo," He said. "He and his sister are half-bloods."

"And this is Perseus Jackson son of Chaos, he recruited Nico and his sister and will probably leave with them once they've been trained."

Chiron breathed a sigh of relief. "You succeeded, then."

"Well…"

His smile melted. "What's wrong? And where is Annabeth?"

"Oh, dear," Mr. D said in a bored voice, "Not another one lost."

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked. "Who else is lost?"

Just then, Grover trotted into the room, grinning like crazy. He had a black eye and red lines on his face that looked like a slap mark. "The Hunters are all moved in!"

Bianca's hand was red and she says,"I'll sit with Nico."

Chiron frowned. "The Hunters, eh? I see we have much to talk about." He glanced at Nico and Bianca. "Grover, perhaps you should take our young friends to the den and show him our orientation film."

I say,"Actually I'd like to speak with them in private."

Grover showed us the den and I immediately turn to Nico and say in italian,"Listen the satyr is eavesdropping so I'll tell you now as part of the team you have powers to create, destroy, and control everything from the core of the earth to the heavens above, also I will tell you about you life that you can't remember."

He asks in english,"So do you know what happened to my mother?"

I then tell them about

I nod,"Zeus killed her with his master bolt and I promise when I see him I'll deal some punishment."

We walk out and I say,"He's all caught up Chiron please watch him while I go do something?"

The centaur nods and I walk out and head to the normal looking cabin I poke my head inside and ask,"Okay, listen up raise your hand if you are unclaimed."

About 10 hands go up.

"Children of minor gods."

Around 25 hands go up I say,"Follow me."

They do so and when we go outside I create a marble cabin about the size of the one they were just in and I say,"Unclaimed this is yours until you are claimed."

Then I snap my fingers and a marble cabin the size of Zeus cabin appears and I say,"Children of the minor gods this is yours."

Both groups head into their cabins and I smile.

* * *

**Boom! Is son of Chaos Percy cool or what? Plz review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll be answering questions of the people who review here it is. Oh and please note I changed courage to fate because it seems like a better idea.  
**

_Timijaf-Great chapter can't wait for next one_

**Here it is hope you like it.**

_NoNumbersInMyUsername-Chaos Percy is not cool or what. He's AWESOME! Did new tables also appear in the pavilion? I wonder what's going to happen to Zeus for killing Maria di Angelo. And could you make Percy more knowledgeable. Since he's a son of Chaos, shouldn't he know more things? Like when he said about the animal pelts, shouldn't he know what animal they're from? Other than that, I thought the chapters were great. Keep writing :)_

**To clear it up 1. he knew what the pelts were he just didn't care, 2. yes he created new tables, 3. hint:Zeus might be running for Rhea when Percy gets done with him, 4. he will be knowledgeable, 5. and I will.**

_Guest-Its a good story but shouldn't they be more shocked and all that Percy is a primordial god? I think its a little weird that they seem to think its no big deal_.

**They didn't want to do anything that might offend him so they acted like they weren't surprised. **

_another,Guest-One word epic story_

**Thanks I'm glad you like it.**

* * *

ch.3

**Percy POV**

I smile at Nico and Bianca as I walk by and say,"Follow me."

They do so and I stop beside the lake and hold out my fist and count,"3..2...1."

A huge black portal opens up and out of the portal appears a gold and black cabin 10 feet taller than the Zeus cabin with the name Chaos etched into the sides and above the door the solar system is etched.

I say,"The first room to the right when you walk in is for Bianca and Nico yours is to the left."

Inside the cabin was over 300 rooms in the middle of the cabin is a huge room that belongs to me with my name etched into it.

I sigh and say,"Looks like mom is still full of herself."

They smile and we walk to the arena and I say,"Lord Hades would you like to speak to your children?"

Out of the shadows the god of the dead steps forward,"Thanks Perseus I'm glad their with you."

I say,"Lord Hades I wouldn't let them not meet their father now you can talk to them whenever you want any time as the son of Chaos I can make exceptions to the ancient laws such as gods can talk to their children anytime they want as long as their children are partially immortal."

He nods and goes to talk to the two children of Hades I smile and walk around the arena inspecting it when Heracles walks up to me.

He says,"Perseus, I heard some children of the minor gods are planning on joining you and I was wondering why you would make cabins for them and the unclaimed?"

I say,"Well young son of Poseidon I have watched in between training sessions with my mother and seen that minor demigods and unclaimed demigods are just shoved into the Hermes cabin and I wanted to fix it and I did I think of it as righting the wrongs of the gods."

He looks at me and nods.

I ask,"So do you want to show me around camp,I want to recruit a few campers."

He nods and turns walking off and I follow.

It was pretty simple with every cabin only three people joined well except for Zeus, Poseidon, and others had one or no campers and the Athena, Aphrodite and Demeter.

**Athena cabin**

I walked in and they bowed in respect as they turn before they notice me I hear,"And he is a primordial the primordial of fate, creation, and destruction."

I say,"People, no need to bow I am quite aware that I am a primordial but I am also aware that demigods are brave and already have to use tons of formalities thanks to Cloud Beard I also have a proposition for you guys."

They look at me curious and I say,"I want to ask who will become part of my mother's team to protect the universe, in this team you like the hunters will be partially immortal but you don't have to swear off love, you have a while to choose as I will be here...well as long as my mom doesn't need me."

They laugh and I smile before walking out.

**Next Demeter cabin**

I walk in and say,"Hello children of Demeter."

They all say different greetings and a girl obviously the eldest she says,"I'm Katie Gardener."

I say,"Well I'm Perseus Jackson, son of Chaos, and Primordial god of fate,creation, and destruction and please no bowing or any of that Lord shit, I am fine with the name Percy."

They nod and I ask,"So I want to know if you would like to join a team where you like the hunters will be partially immortal but you don't have to swear off love, you have as long as I'm here to choose."

They nod and I walk out.

I don't even want to talk about the Aphrodite cabin but soon I have talked to everyone and go back to the cabins to see the ones that joined are waiting.

We hear the horn for dinner blown and we walk out heading towards the dining pavilion.

* * *

**I need some OCs for those that join Percy's team please send me some through P.M or review. Oh yeah and the pairing will be Percy,Thalia, and Artemis.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**_First some acknowledgments credit for some new characters go to _****vitimontherun and D7SOTA respectively, thanks guys.**

_Guest -Dont make it a harem story please_

**It is not a harem I am going to have a final pairing poll after a few chapters to decide who gets Percy.**

* * *

ch.4

Percy POV

As soon as I walk into the dining pavilion I get bombarded by at least 10 campers have decided that they wanted to join me

The first was a boy with black puffy hair with dark purple tips with dark purple eyes, I say,"You must be the demigod my sister told me about Shadow right?"

He nods,"I'm Shadow son of Nyx."

I smile,"Welcome home Nephew, you don't even belong with demigods you are a demi-primordial you belong with your mother and her siblings."

He nods and asks,"What do I have to do to join?"

I smile,"I now give you partial immortality."

He smiles and walks over to the Chaos table.

The next were two twins The first twin has spiked jet black hair with tips of the spikes dyed crimson, the second twin has long jet black with purple highlights

The first twin says,"I'm Michael Omega and this is my twin Jacob, we're children of Thanatos."

I nod,"Well I'm Perseus Jackson son of Chaos primordial of fate, creation, and destruction and I'm also your grand-uncle I now give you partial immortality get a move on boys we need to hurry so we can eat."

They nod and run off to see the other three occupants.

I look to see the next person is a daughter of Athena,"I'm Ellie daughter of Athena."

I nod and give her partial immortality, then the next was boy with black hair and Greek fire green eyes he says,"I'm Aron son of Hecate."

I nod and immortalize him he rushes over to the table getting ready to eat, the next was Kevin son of Nike, then Alice daughter of Zephyrus, then Brianna daughter of Khione, Andromeda daughter of Notus, and Kira daughter of Thetis.

After that I went and sat with them. After dinner the campers go to play capture-the-flag while me and my team talk I ask,"So show me the weapons you guys have, will ya?"

They nod and Shadow comes up first holding out a sword made of a shiny black material he says,"This is made from my mother's essence."

I nod and wave my hand and it turns into a black ring I say,"Of course my beloved sister would forget to make it look like a mortal item."

The sons of Thanatos step forward and take off their rings which turn into crimson twin sword with the words Crucifixion and Carnage on Michael's, while Jacob wields black swords with the words Death and Darkness on the hilt and then they pull on Omega necklaces turn into a serrated spear with Soul-Shredder on the shaft and Jacobs necklace becomes a serrated scythe with Soul-Ripper on the shaft.

I nod and say,"Good well boys I want you two to go train and whoever wins I'll give them a pet my sacred animal, the crow."

I turn to the others and Ellie uses a bronze sword with owl designs, Aron uses a sword made of solidified Greek fire, Kevin uses a knife, Alice uses a bow, Brianna uses a blade designed to be a snowflake so the middle is the only place you can touch it and anywhere else freezes you, Andromeda uses a sword with slits so that it catches air and the air is pushed into the enemy making them cough up blood, Kira uses daggers with wave designs.

I wave my hand and those that didn't have bows has some, they also noticed first that on each of their wrists was either a bracelet or a watch that when they pulled it became a double-bladed sword which is my symbol of power, right now it is on my index finger in the form of a chaotic diamond ring.

Suddenly a hunter runs up,"Perseus, you have been called to the big house by Chiron."

I nod and say,"Bianca please come with me."

She nods,"Of course Perseus."

I say,"Please call me Percy or brother, since you are my sister-in-arms."

She nods and we walk to the Big House.

Inside I put my phone to play music while this meeting takes place and it plays Dust & Gold by Arrow to Athens

It's down to me and you,  
In this cold and empty room-  
Forgotten what we're dying for.

Just tell me what to change.  
Just tell me what to say,  
'Cause I can't feel it anymore.

But why are we so incomplete?

I hear,

"No!" Zoe says. "The Hunters do not need thy help."

I take out my headphones and listen.

"Your" Thalia grumbles. "Nobody has said thy in, like, three hundred years, Zoe. Get with the times."

$Zoe hesitates, like she is trying to form the word correctly. " Yerrr. We do not need yerrr help."

Thalia rolles her eyes. "Forget it."

"I fear the prophecy says you do need our help," Chiron says. "Campers and Hunters must cooperate."

"Or do they?" Mr. D muses, swirling his Diet Coke under his nose like it had a fine bouquet. "One shall be lost. One shall perish. That sounds rather nasty, doesn't it? What if you fail because you try to cooperate?"

"Mr. D," Chiron sighs, "with all due respect, whose side are you on?"

Dionysus raises his eyebrows. "Sorry, my dear centaur. Just trying to be helpful."

I snort,"More like Zeus Junior is trying to have some fun."

He glares but says nothing

"We're supposed to work together," Thalia says stubbornly. "I don't like it either, Zoe, but you know prophecies. You want to fight against one?"

Zoe grimaces, but I can tell Thalia has scored a point.

"We must not delay," Chiron warns. "Today is Sunday. This very Friday, December twenty-first, is the winter solstice."

"Oh, joy," Dionysus mutters. "Another dull annual meeting."

I say just loud enough for Bianca to hear,"Like the fatass ever does anything."

Bianca giggles and they look at me with confused expressions.

"Artemis must be present at the solstice," Zoe says, getting back on topic. "She has been one of the most vocal on the council arguing for action against Kronos's minions. If she is absent, the gods will decide nothing. We will lose another year of war preparations."

"Are you suggesting that the gods have trouble acting together, young lady?" Dionysus asks.

"Yes, Lord Dionysus."

Mr. D nods. "Just checking. You're right, of course. Carry on and not a word from you son of Chaos."

"I must agree with Zoe," says Chiron. "Artemis's presence at the winter council is critical. We have only a week to find her. And possibly even more important: to locate the monster she was hunting. Now, we must decide who goes on this quest."

"Three and two," I say.

Everybody looked at me. Thalia with a look of confusion and something else Eros taught me to keep and eye out for, love.

"We're supposed to have five," I say, flashing a smile. "Three Hunters, two from Camp Half-Blood. That's more than fair."

Thalia and Zoe exchanged looks.

"Well," Thalia said. "It does make sense."

Zoe grunted. "I would prefer to take all the Hunters. We will need strength of numbers."

"You'll be retracing the goddess' path," I remind her. "Moving quickly. No doubt Artemis tracked the scent of the monster called the Ophitaurus, as she moved west. You will have to do the same. The prophecy was clear: The bane of Olympus shows the trail. What would your Artemis say? 'Too many Hunters spoil the scent.' A small group is best."

Zoe picks up a Ping-Pong paddle and studies it like she was deciding who she wants to whack first.

"That's some serious danger you're facing," Connor Stoll says. (I liked how he said you and not we.) "It sounds like at least two of the five are going to die."

"One shall be lost in the land without rain" Beckendorf says. "If I were you, I'd stay out of the desert."

There was a muttering of agreement.

"And the Titan's curse must one withstand," Silena says. "What could that mean?"

I saw Chiron and Zoe exchange nervous looks, but whatever they were thinking, they didn't share it.

"One shall perish by a parent's hand," Grover said in between bites of Cheez Whiz and Ping-Pong balls. "How is that possible? Whose parent would kill them?"

I say,"I can name several people Titans for instance (I cast a glance at Zoe) don't care who they hurt as long as they gain something from it, I think of Zeus as one of those people if it was one of his sons but he is too protective of his daughters, My brother Erebus would he almost killed his son Thanatos for being born, and finally I think it should be mentioned that Hera has a dislike for demigods and that would make any child of Zeus a hazad on the quest since she is the step-mother to Zeus' children that's all I can think of right now."

There was heavy silence around the table and everyone sending glances at Thalia.

"There will be deaths," Chiron decids. "That much we know."

"Oh, goody!" Dionysus says.

Everyone looked at him. He glanced up innocently from the pages of Wine Connoisseur magazine. "Ah, pinot noir is making a comeback. Don't mind me."

"Percy is right," Silena Beauregard says. "Two campers should go."

"Oh, I see," Zoe says sarcastically. "And I suppose you wish to volunteer?"

Silena blushes. "I'm not going anywhere with the Hunters. Don't look at me!"

"A daughter of Aphrodite does not wish to be looked at," Zoe scoffs. "What would thy mother say?"

Silena starts to get out of her chair, but the Stoll brothers pull her back.

"Stop it," Beckendorf says. He was a big guy with a bigger voice. He didn't talk much, but when he did, people tended to listen. "Let's start with the Hunters. Which three of you will go?"

Zoe stands. "I shall go, of course, and I will take Phoebe. She is our best tracker."

"The big girl who likes to hit people on the head?" Travis Stoll asks cautiously.

Zoe nodds.

"The one who put the arrows in my helmet?" Connor adds.

"Yes," Zoe snaps. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing," Travis says. "Just that we have a T-shirt for her from the camp store." He holds up a big silver T-shirt that says ARTEMIS THE MOON GODDESS, FALL HUNTING TOUR 2002, with a huge list of national parks and stuff underneath. "It's a collector's item. She was admiring it. You want to give it to her?"

I knew the Stolls were up to something. They always were as sons of Hermes, ecpecially ones this dumb. But I guess Zoe didn't know them as well as I did. She just sighed and took the T-shirt. "As I was saying, I will take Phoebe. And if Perseus is okay with it I'd like to take Bianca."

I sniff the air and a poison small reaches my nose along with the smell of a goddess' perfume.

I say,"I smell centaur blood."

They look at Chiron and see him looking at the T-shirt and then Zoe turns it inside out to see a green liquid.

I then say,"And there's another smell a perfume only a goddess can possibly own my the stench."

I start to think and then Zoe and I say,"Aphrodite."

Heracles says,"Hm, makes sense Conner and Travis are not smart enough to think of that themselves, no offense."

I nod,"Zoe it seems the gods are not happy with your choice maybe you should take some one else campers I have a feeling Aphrodite wants at least one boy going so I will volunteer to go as a sixth memeber, she has no power over me that's a plus."

They look at me and I elaborate,"I'm the primordial go of Fate so I can add myself to any quest except I can only flash my self places."

Zoe then chooses a hunter daughter of Apollo named, Sarah Quartet.

Bianca looks at her stunned. "Me? But… I'm so new. I wouldn't be any good."

"You will do fine," Zoe insists. "There is no better way to prove thyself."

Bianca closes her mouth. I felt kind of sorry for her.

"And for the other campers?" Chiron asked. His eyes met mine, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Me!" Grover stands up so fast he bumped the Ping-Pong table. He brushed cracker crumbs and Ping-Pong ball scraps off his lap. "Anything to help Artemis!"

Zoe wrinkles her nose. "I think not, satyr. You are not even a half-blood."

"But he is a camper," Thalia says. "And he's got a satyr's senses and woodland magic. Can you play a tracker's song yet, Grover?"

"Absolutely!"

Zoe wavers. I know tracker's songs are unrelliable, but apparently Zoe thought it was a good thing.

"Very well," Zoe says. "And the second camper?"

"I'll go." Thalia stood and looked around, daring anyone to question her.

"Whoa, wait a sec," Heracles says. "I want to go too."

Thalia says nothing. Chiron was still studying him, his eyes sad.

"Oh," Grover says, suddenly aware of the problem. "Whoa, yeah, I forgot! Percy has to go. I didn't mean… I'll stay. Percy should go in my place."

"He cannot," Zoe says. "He is a boy. I won't have Hunters traveling with a boy."

"Let's let Percy decide he's the primordial of fate he can tell us who rightfully deserves to go on a quest," He says

Everyone looks at me and I say,"Heracles' water power is more useful than a tracker's song which is very unreliable."

Zoe nods,"Fine the son of Poseidon will go instead of the satyr."

"So be it," he said. "Thalia and Heracles will accompany Zoe, Bianca, and Sarah with the addition of Perseus. You shall leave at first light. And may the gods"—he glanced at Dionysus—"present company included, we hope—be with you."

I say loudly,"How about present company excluded, that fatass is going to be no help."

That night I told everyone what happened when Zoe walks in and says,"Perseus I'm sorry but I have been told that the fates are going to give you your own quest so you and Bianca are out of the quest."

I nod and the fates appear the first one says,"Son of Chaos and company we are giving you a mission to find demigods working for Kronos in the garden of the Hespirides."

I nod and say,"Everyone pack up we'll work with the quest for Artemis and we might be able to do a bit more to my nephew Atlas while we are there."

They nod and do so.

* * *

**How do you like that guys I have made some changes and again thanks to all those that gave me some characters especially my friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys some of my friends have said that I should just have it as Perlia but they gave me a twist to it and I just love the twist they gave me so I'm using it.**

* * *

ch. 5

The next morning We all load into camp vans and I say to my group with me and to an Iris message to Zoe,"Okay we need to go straight west I've warned Zeus and he's got Poseidon sending cyclops everywhere for the Ophitaurus and I have orders to send it to Poseidon on sight."

Zoe nods and the image disperses.

Hours later the vans break down

I sigh,"Man this is the worst time to have lent my chariot to the fates."

They look at me and I say,"Hey don't judge i needed more Drachmas so I rented my chariot to the fates."

Heracles asks,"Why did you need more Drachmas?"

I say,"Apresentformother'sday."

Thalia asks,"What?"

I say,"A mother's day present."

They burst out laughing and I smile,"Yes a sword made from every element and metal in the universe, she absolutely loved it."

They nod. I look around and see a homeless guy with a canfire, I walk up,"Apollo you wanted to help?"

He nods,"Yes there's the train I've got for you."

It was one of those automobile-carrier trains, with steel mesh curtains and a triple-deck of cars inside. The side of the freight train said SUN WEST LINE.

An hour later we were rumbling west. There was no problem about who would drive now, because we all got our own luxury car. Zoe and Phoebe were crashed out in a Lexus on the top deck. Grover was playing race car driver behind the wheel of a Lamborghini. And Thalia had hot-wired the radio in a black Mercedes SLK so she could pick up the alt-rock stations from D.C. I was sitting in the Mercedes with Thalia and my group were in the next car sharing stories.

I ask,"Thalia I was wondering if you'd join my group it's obvious that the group admires you."

She asks,"What do I get?"

I say,"Partial immortality, my blessing, your own pet crow, and the fates don't control when you die, also your brother Jason, he's alive."

She looks at me,"Where?"

I say,"I can't tell you unless you swear you won't tell any of Camp Half-Blood."

She swears the oath and I say,"You see the gods have a Roman and a Greek form like your father become Jupiter your brother is the son of Jupiter and Hera became Juno who is Jason's patron."

She nods,"If I join you will I see him again?"

I nod slowly and she says,"Yes I will join."

I then say,"I now take Thalia as my lieutenant, giving her power over all my domains and give her partial immortality."

She smiles and says,"So what 's my job?"

I say,"You are my lieutenant, your job is to lead my group when I can't and to help me you are also my Primordial lieutenant once you get your father's permission you may become a primordial and my wife because to be honest you are beautiful, smart, powerful, graceful, and a great warrior what with me being almost as old as my mother and still a unmarried is kinda weird."

She nods,"Yeah it kinda is and I'll give it major thought, I promise Percy."

I smile before falling asleep.

* * *

**I'll get back to the thousand word chapters next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

We'd arrived on the outskirts of a little ski town nestled in the mountains. The sign said WELCOME TO CLOUDCROFT, NEW MEXICO. The air was cold and thin. The roofs of the cabins were heaped with snow, and dirty mounds of it were piled up on the sides of the streets. Tall pine trees loomed over the valley, casting pitch-black shadows, though the morning was sunny.

I say,"You guys explore while I make a call."

They nod and start to walk off when I say,"Wait I almost forgot."

The stop and I hand them mortal money.

I then create and walk into a portal and in front of me are my daughters the fates I say,"Girls can I get my chariot back I'd like to use it."

They nod,"Of course father."

I smile and hug each of them before taking the chariot through the portal.

I take the key chain and click a button where it changes into a luxury double decker bus.

I look as the others as they walk up and see it I say,"Well hop in campers and all melee fighters in the bottom and archers in the top I don't expect Zeus to not send something to kill Shadow, Heracles, and of course me."

They do so and I say,"Let's see Hey Zoe can you drive I don't think your hunter friend, the daughter of Apollo trusts me."

She nods and takes the wheel.

I sigh as the first monster appears right when we take off, _Why does Zeus hate me so?_ I think.

I take out my bow a fine gold bow with pictures of things being created.

I take one arrow and shoot it into the monster's left eye and the archers in the top deck shoot at it until it looks like a porcupine and one last arrow hits and the monster turns into a pile of gold dust

**100 monster attacks Later**

We land safely and get out Zoe says,"We're right outside the garden of the Hesperides, Perseus we skipped to much of the prophecy."

I smirk and say,"Actually I may have tweaked your prophecy a bit it now says,

"_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall find love in the with her new leader,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse the titan fade,_

_And one shall be saved by a friend._"

I say,"I am the primordial god of Fate after all."

They smile and I walk into the garden after a few minutes of walking I see a tree with golden apples. At the foot of that tree I see my strongest living creation Ladon.

I walk up and pat his head and he wakes up slowly before seeing me and giving me a lick in the face.

I smile,"I love you to boy now me and my friends are going up the mountain so leave them alone okay."

He speaks in my mind,_ Yes my lord on it._

I see the others looking at me and I say,"Guys who do you think created Landon, me of course."

They nod and we go up the mountain.

I run over and free Artemis by cutting the chains and asking Shadow to hold the sky which he could easily do since he did get the same kind of strength as Hercules but millions of times stronger since it was his mother and she is a primordial, he could even hold it with one hand without a problem so he's pretty cool I nod to the warriors,"Kill the monsters and I'll take care of Atlas, Artemis take the campers to Olympus and report to Zeus, time for my peaceful life to come to an end and the only ones that will survive this are my warriors Thalia make me proud."

They all nod and my form shifts into a man about 36 with greasy black hair, cold eyes so black it makes only one thing come to mind, destruction, my sword appears on my back but instead of it being a Xphos it becomes a Kopis(A/N:Those are the names right?) I smirk evilly and when the titan attacks Thalia, I step forward and he stops mid stride and bows, saving Thalia's life,

"L- Lord P-Perseus, I'm sorry to disturb you."

I smirk and my form flickers again this time a boy 12 with bronze, gold, diamond, and obsidian wool-like cords with startling green eyes and my hair a blonde color, I pluck a bronze cord and hold some scissors to it and I say,

"Now Atlas do you know what happens when I cut this?"

He nods,"If you don't want that to happen get back under the sky."

He walks over and takes his place again and I smile mission complete

I look when Thalia walks over and I ask,"I won't be able to threaten any more titans with cutting the cords anymore Atlas was an idiot so it works on him but the others know they have to be injured first."

I go back to my normal form.

She nods and asks,"Oh I have one more question about your offer?"

I gesture for her to proceed,"Can I still come back and can I save my friends from danger, like the Ancient laws say immortals can't?"

I shake my head,"Yes you can my mom made the laws and I can control them."

She nods,"Then I accept."

I smile and ask,"Do you Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus promise to be fair and follow the rules as given to you in this position by the ruler of the universe?"

She says,"I do."

I continue,"Do you wish to be my wife and Queen of all Creation and help me govern the universe with the guidance of my mother?"

She nods,"I do."

I smile and say,"I swear to be the best husband I can be while giving you the freedoms you deserve and to love you more than any mortal I may ever meet, do you accept this oath?"

She smiles,"Yes."

I say,"It is done, you are my wife and the primordial goddess of the sky, lightning, the moon, balance, and Queen of Creation."

She smiles and grabs my hand and a bolt of lightning comes down seconds later we ride down with a bolt to appear in throne room of Olympus I turn to my new wife and kiss her cheek,

"You already got the hang of it it seems."

Zeus looks about to kill me when I say,"Olympians I am Perseus son of Chaos and Primordial god of Creation, Destruction, and Fate, future Ruler of the universe and this as you may know her is Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus, but she is now so much more."

She blushes at my loving tone and Zeus bellows,"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MORE?!"

I say,"She is now Thalia daughter of Zeus, the primordial goddess of the sky, lightning, the moon, balance, and Queen of Creation, future Queen of the universe, and my wife."

"WHAAAAAATTTTTTT!" Is heard from all over the throne room

Zeus gets up and points his bolt at me and I ask,"Zeus have you ever wondered if The Fates don't control the fates of the gods, then who does?"

The goddesses' eyes widen and Artemis and Athena say,"Father stand down!"

He shoots a lightning bolt and I go into fate form and hold out Zeus' string, I say,"I do the fates are after all my daughters even though their mother raped me in my sleep to get them, they are one of the things I love most in my life, but you unlike the titans, your string is gold flimsy and easy to cut, whereas the titans have to be in pain first."

Athena quickly asks,"Lord Perseus please forgive my father, he is rather rash."

I say,"Since you are a goddess, meaning all the goddesses have my respect, I will give him a pardon if he sits down and shuts up, I can easily give Hera a better husband and give you all a better ruler."

She nods and Zeus sits down.

* * *

**Whoo Zeus got knocked down a peg, I get my pairing, due to and impartial judge, the people get no harems as requested, and I get another chapter down.**


	7. AN

Okay sorry I can't do anything with this but I'll either replace it or continue with Theseus Di Angelo let me know what you think I should do , again guys sorry I really love writing this but if you can't do it you can't. I'll put up a poll and keep the son of Vesta going.


End file.
